Cartoon Network: Toons of Fear (Haunted Maze)
Cartoon Network: Toons of Fear is an upcoming horror maze for Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights 29 were it shows the dark side of the network's greatest shows like Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Steven Universe, ThunderCats (2011) and Over the Garden Wall. Plot you're being introduced by Black Hat from Villainous in which he will talk about what will come as go on before you go in. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter and Dee Dee are there being stalked by Mandark and they're trying to escape. Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage attempts to save Muriel from the horrible monsters. The Powerpuff Girls next we enter the lair of HIM, where HIM himself (get it) is torching the Powerpuff Girls. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy We enter the underworld with Grim, Billy and Mandy. Adventure Time you walk through a blizzard of a snowy wasteland towards a large ice mountain, and when you climb it, it is revealed to be a large structure made out of blocks of frozen humans. At the center view of the structure Farmworld Finn soon arrives with the frozen block containing his family and cheerfully puts it into the structure, gleefully saying that they'll be coming with him to a new world alongside the Litch in Farmworld Jake's body. Regular Show then you enter the house where it is now haunted by Mordecai and Rigby and so now you have to escape the house before the two haunt you forever. ThunderCats (2011) next we enter the Black Pyramid were we enter a vast holding area, filled cell after cell with humans and the one doing this is Mumm-ra and is plan is to turn humans into animals to help him find the War Stone he started with the cats thinking that them inspire hatred amongst the other animals, but the human cats have killed Mumm-ra and released all the creatures that Mumm-ra created, so now the Black Pyramid is now a predator's playground we have to escape the ship before you get eaten. Over the Garden Wall and the finale we enter into the unknown were we see the Woodsman telling you to leave before the Beast will get you, but it was too late that is grabbed by eldelwood vines you continue walking till you see a bloody up Beatrice (human form) telling you that Wirt is in trouble that he your help, you once again continuing walking until you see the Beast, but it turn out to be our main protagonist Wirt cursed by the Beast so he ask you to take the task of Lantern Bearer to be set free from the curse or stay in the unknown forever the the Woodsman appear again to fight with Beast Wirt and also telling you to leave now. Gallery Trivia * The ThunderCats section of the maze's plot is a lot similar to Project Evilution from 2002 especially the plot of human/animal hybrids Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights Haunted Houses